Meteorites
by Detached Phantom
Summary: Yuuzan never is good enough and Haru happens to be there.


A/N:

After a long time without posting anything this feels quite nostalgic, anyway I apologize for this lame one-shot...but Yuuzan and Haru's relationship breaks my heart and I had to do something about it.

**Warnings: **ooc and any kind of mistakes.

I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

><p>Yoshida Yuuzan isn't aware of the cold weather, that's why he's only wearing a long-sleeved shirt. And it just shows how distracted he is.<p>

He's not sure what is happening around him anymore. The people, the publicity, his cellphone ringing, the traffic, his dad, the kids crying or chasing each other, the expectations, the haunting memories… everything overwhelms him so much he starts to feel as if it's mixing up together, almost making his world collide.

His thoughts are like a blur and he doesn't know any more if he's dead or if he's just having a nightmare, more likely he has gone completely nuts.

He's slightly conscious that he keeps moving forward and forward.

After a while, he finds himself sitting under the shadow of a tree, staring into empty space. Nothing makes sense anymore.

When did he become so careless? Why did he let his father took control over his life? Why was he still looking for his approval? Was his effort taken into account? Was everything he had given up worth it? Did someone actually care for him?

"Yuuzan," he hears his name being called, a lot of times actually. And he could swear it sounds like Haru's voice.

Yuuzan blinks various times, since his view is fuzzy, until he can see clearly again. His gaze wanders until it meets with Haru's eyes. It's then that he realizes that Haru is shaking him violently.

"Let go," he snaps, and for some reason his voice sounds like he's choking.

Haru glares at him but complies. Yuuzan notices that he takes a deep breath, and it annoys him. It hits him that Haru is there and more questions pop in his mind, making him dizzy. Why the hell is Haru with him? Why isn't he running away? Why doesn't he leave yet?

"Why are you crying?" Haru asks in a mumble, looking anywhere but at his brother.

Yuuzan wants to tell him that he's an idiot because he's not crying, but when he fakes a smile it falters, and his voice won't come out anymore since there's a lump in his throat. His view becomes fuzzy again, and he realizes his cheeks are wet.

Haru waits for his answer, after some seconds of silence his gaze returns to Yuuzan. His gaze is fixed on the ground and Haru knows his brother is holding back sobs. He doesn't know what to do to comfort him, so he awkwardly crouches at his eye level, trying to decipher what is so wrong to make Yuuzan that weak.

Yuuzan feels so helpless, he wants to stop crying but he just can't, it hurts his insides just by containing his sobs. Part of him hates Haru for being there, the other...he doesn't like to accept it but he's grateful. He feels the need to hug Haru when he crouches in front of him, but he restrains himself because it would be too embarrassing, plus he's afraid.

Haru simply stays there, but he's concerned. When he found Yuuzan minutes ago, he seemed like he was about to pass out, and as if that wasn't enough he was crying. He had never seen him crying since he moved out from the household. He had unconsciously walked to him to see what the hell was happening.

"Yuuzan...are you dying?" Haru questions in a whisper, because that idea seems like the most logical.

Yuuzan can't hold the sobs inside him anymore, it's just too much, therefore he lets them out, and they sound almost too soft for Haru to hear.

Haru feels as if his heart skips a beat, because he thinks Yuuzan doesn't have the strength to answer properly...he can't bear a thought of a deceased Yuuzan.

"Don't die on me!" he shouts in panic, he's unable to move though.

"Don't be stupid, I'm not dying," Yuuzan replies with a cracked voice.

Haru's tensed muscles relax, he's kind of relieved but he's still confused. Yuuzan looks strangely fragile and tiny, not simply broken.

"Bastard. Just tell me what is wrong," Haru inquires, narrowing his eyes.

"Just leave," Yuuzan replies, shaking his head.

Nonetheless he's ignored. Something in Yuuzan's appearance seemed different but Haru couldn't place his finger on what it was until that moment, when he catches his hair moving. He cut it.

Haru suddenly doesn't need an explanation of anything. He just knows. A pang of guilt makes his chest hurt, looking at his brother in that awful state forces him to wonder if he's made the right decisions all this time. But then he realizes it isn't only his fault, but Yuuzan's as well, after all Haru became unapproachable for him so he didn't hurt him without intending it.

He recalls the times when he was younger and how Yuuzan used to comfort him when he was crying. So, he just pats Yuuzan's head because he's not sure if Yuuzan would accept any kind of affection.

Yuuzan's breath slows because Haru's pats calm him down; even if they are somehow crude...it brings back good memories. Gradually his sobs dissipate and his tears stop flowing, he cleans the traces of them with his sleeves. However, he's ashamed and he still avoids meeting Haru's eyes. Becoming such a mess in front of anyone is humiliating, let alone in front of him.

"Why are you still here?" Yuuzan snaps at him, he means to sound annoyed but instead he sounds weak. He stills doesn't understand why he even decided to stay with him.

Haru snorts, frowning slightly. Simultaneously, his pats on Yuuzan's head cease.

Just like that Haru stands up and walks off. Yuuzan winces unnoticeably, he wasn't prepared for Haru to leave that fast. His touch was reassuring and he feels lost already, though not as much as before, everything seems to be slowly going back to its place.

"I don't hate you at all Yuuzan," Haru says out of the blue, somewhere near enough to be heard.

Yuuzan instinctively looks up but Haru is nowhere to be seen. He finds a rock sitting right in the spot where Haru was crouching. Not a rock but a meteorite. He smiles.

* * *

><p>AN:

So that's it, you can sue me now.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
